


Little Boys Should Listen To Their Daddys

by princeofotps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bewt - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Smut, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't usually wake up before Boyd, but when he does he makes the most of it.</p><p>That time I accidentally invented a ship. Boyd from Teen Wolf and Newt from The Maze Runner (aka Bewt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boys Should Listen To Their Daddys

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this ship myself so I doubt anyone will read this but I wanted to post it anyway! I love the Daddy dom/little dynamic for Newt and Boyd, a lot of it has to do with their size difference.

Newt doesn’t usually wake up before Boyd, but when he does he makes the most of it. It drives his boyfriend crazy, Newt knows it will earn him a punishment but he doesn’t care. Pulling down his Daddy’s underwear, he starts stroking and licking his cock. He licks off the beads of precum and shivers as he licks up his huge length. 

When people see them you can almost see them thinking about them, and how they fuck. Boyd is so big (in more ways then one) and muscly and built. While Newt is petite in comparison, but still toned. Minho, being cheeky, once asked Newt about it. The blonde blushed and stuttered out that it was none of his business, which apparently gave Minho an answer by itself. Newt did joke that after Boyd nobody else would compare, that he’s been ruined of anyone else. Considering nobody could ever fuck him like his Daddy does. He suckles on the tip softly, as Boyd moans softly, still asleep. When he stirs awake Newt is sucking on his cock.

“Mornin’ Daddy...” Newt drawls before he sucks down his cock. He laps over the underside of it and watches Boyd’s face change as he fully hardens. Newt smirks happily as he plays with his dominants dick, he strokes him slowly and kisses Boyd’s inner thighs. For a second Newt thinks about getting a condom but blushes giggling. He needs his Daddy’s cum filling up his hole, claiming him, Boyd getting him all flustered as it trickles out of his hole.

His face stays red and he starts to bob up and down on his cock. Boyd stirs awake as Newt who’s only in underwear pulls them off. He licks his lips as he lines up his wet up hole with Boyd’s throbbing dick. “F-fuck… Newt?” Boyd’s eyes flutter open and he groans as he watches his submissive.

Newt bites his lip and frowns as he sinks down on Boyd’s dick. He whines, needing more, wanting more. He feels Boyd shift, leaning his palms on his chest bouncing slowly on his cock, he feels him shift. 

“Mmm~ Fuck,” Boyd rubs his eyes and groans looking at his boy. “Newt,” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Not asking permission to play? You know I have to punish you for that..” Boyd smirks and Newt blushes brightly nodding. “Y-yes Daddy, I sowwy.” He doesn’t stop bouncing though. In a quick movement Boyd flips them over, Newt wraps his legs around him as his Daddy slams into his hole. “I wanna play with your toy! But den I w-wanted you inside me…” Newt mutters as Boyd bites at his neck and slams into his neglected hole.

“Daddy!” Newt moans loudly. “Is this better baby boy? Daddy fucking you good and hard?” He starts to lick and suck Newt’s nipples. “Yes- n-need you… need more D-daddy-” He whimpers feeling full and claimed. “Naughty boy,” Boyd kisses him and starts stroking his cock slowly as he fucks him into the mattress.

“Hmm. Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum,” Boyd raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been pretty cheeky and its barely morning,” He stops thrusting and Newt puts out his bottom lip pouting.

He gives him puppy dog eyes. “But daddyyy,” He whines cupping Boyd’s face and pushing his ass into him. “I pwomise, ill be wittle and gewd! I need cummies Daddy! Pwetty p-pwease!” He pouts and flutters his eyelashes hopefully.

Boyd’s head falls against Newt’s neck. “Fuck- you know Daddy cant resist when you talk little and your puppy dog eyes! It’s too hard to say no this early.” Boyd grumbles and Newt grins kissing Boyd’s cheeks. “I’ll be a good wittle boy! I’ll make you feel real good today… anyfink you want…” Newt says suggestively licking up his boyfriend’s neck.  
Boyd huffs a laugh, “Is this you saying you want to be Daddy’s boy toy again?” The dominant pounds into his hole causing them both to grasp.

“Yeah huh! I wan you to use me Dadda… fuck my holes how you wanna! Ill be vewy good toy to play wif,” He giggles and then moans loudly as Boyd agrees and fucks him harder. “Deal,” He whispers in Newt’s ear before slamming into him repeatedly.

“Daddy!” Newt screams as he wraps his legs around Boyd and is fucked fast and deep. “My boy!” Boyd growls before biting down on his neck. “Mine! All mine,” He moans as Newt whimpers and shivers. “Yours! I’m Daddy’s boy…” He breathes out and Boyd sucks a hickey onto his neck in response.

“My good little boy,” Boyd hits Newt’s sweet spot causing him to whimper into his neck. “D-daddy- Can I- I’m c-close” He whines trying to ask permission. Boyd smirks as he pounds into his hole with each word. “Yes baby boy. Cum! Cummies for Daddy!” Boyd encourages him as he rams his prostate again and again. 

“Daddy!” Newt whimpers out loudly as his hole tightens around Boyd’s length. Boyd jerks him off faster and he spills into his hand and chest. Boyd continues fucking his pretty hole. “Good boy!” He praises as he feels himself getting closer and closer to release. “Ahhh~” Newt moans as Boyd’s hips stutter and he spurts his seed into Newt’s tight ass. Boyd thrusts through his orgasm as they both gasp and groan. Newt buries his face in Boyd’s neck blushing. “Good boy!” He moans as all his juices spill into Newt. 

“Daddy,” Newt whimpers blushing as Boyd pulls back smirking before he kisses along Newt’s neck. “Yes baby?” He asks sweetly, still inside the boy.

“Are you mad I was naughty?” He looks away feeling unsure and Boyd stops kissing his neck to look at him. “You’re a good boy, my good boy. All little boys are naughty sometimes that’s why they need Daddy’s to help them, encourage them to be good and punish them when they’re bad. But you’re always my good boy.” He smiles slowly pulling out causing Newt to bite as his lip.

“F-fanks Daddy…” He whines blushing and grinning happily. “Now, my boy toy, should I cuff you to the bed?” Boyd grins cheekily, he settles on his tummy between Newt’s legs to lick up the mess spilling from his pink hole.

“Hehe. Maybe Daddy.. don’t wan me runnin off!” Newt teases giggling as his Daddy licks at his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
